Rio: Once Upon A Time In Rio
by Adelilah
Summary: Suck at summaries... Better info inside! NicoxOC
1. Summary

**Hi, Adelie here! First off, I might have to explain myself...  
I am really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY busy with both all this frickin' schoolwork and my TMNT fic. But, we recently bought two canary birds, one brightly yellow and one weird, grayish yellow looking one. The male, the yellow one, were soon named Nico by my little sister (who is batshit crazy about the movie Rio... and birds in general!) and my mother decided to name the female, gray-yellow, Nikkie. **

**So? What the shell have this got to do with your new, unnecessary fanfic? Well, somehow the two little birds inspired me to write a lovestory, since these two are so madly in love with each other that you get all mushy by just watching them! I think it's wonderful that not only humans are so openly affectionate towards their partner (Y)... **

**So, ofcourse, this story is a Rio fanfic, starring everyone's favorite canary bird Nico and the real life existing Nikkie :D!  
If you don't like it, blame our birds! They made me write this :O!  
…**

**Anyway, here comes the full summary (the story takes place a year after the movie):**

With the next Carnaval celebration only a week away, the whole city Rio de Janeiro is getting prepared and psyched up. Especially its ornithological wildlife!  
The two music-loving compadres Nico the canary and Pedro the cardinal are more psyched up than anyone else, and one night in every birds favorite club "The Next Level", Nico meets the newcomer Nikkie. A pet canary with an amazing talent for dancing! But, she is far to unsure and modest to admit it.  
Worried about her low self confidence, Nico decides to give her free lessons in samba and music. As time goes, the bond between the two grows stronger.  
And every day, Nikkie learns to forget about her (subconsciously abusive) ex Ricky, who was taken away from her by their humans. They broke up and split everything they owned, including the birds. Their humans break up probably hurted their birds more than themselves.

But will she be able to forget about him all the way and welcome the charming and eccentric Nico into her heart? And would it be possible for Ricky to find her, despite all the hundreds of miles that lies between them? If he did, what would happen?

**It's rated M for safety, I'm not sure how it will turn out. But it won't be just some fights and bad words in it so I'm taking some extra precautions... Nothing sexual, but some really twisted and deep psychology will take place!**


	2. New arrival

**Hi guys, its Adelie again. I know that I don't have time to write two stories at a time, but I feel that I just HAVE to write this story! This is sort of like a one shot, but if I get time, I'll make this into a full story :)... Rated M just in case...**

**/Adelie**

Nikkie, the grayish yellow canary bird, sat next to the car window and watched the yellow lines pass one by one.

Its funny how much everything could change in just a couple of months. First, they were living a normally happy life. Just her and her partner Ricky, her owner "mami" and mamis husband, oh and their, eww, cat. Next, mami finds her husband in bed with another girl.

Divorce followed and next thing she knew, mami had sued her husband and they moved apart. Mami took Nikkie, and her husband got Ricky. Nikkie and Ricky didn't even get time to say goodbye to each other, until mamis husband grabbed him out of the cage and put him in another.

Now, mami and Nikkie were moving to a new place, since her husband got their old apartment. A big city called Rio de Janeiro. Nikkie leaned on one of the cold bars in her cage. She missed Ricky. She missed him so much that it hurt. How could they be so selfish that they didn't just break themselves apart, but also her and Ricky? They still loved each other, how could their humans be so blind that they didn't see that?

"Look lil' lady, we're home!" Mami said from the driver seat next to her. Nikkie looked at the city in front of them, then at mami.

She still loved her mami. She would never leave her mami, no matter what! But she still wouldn't entirely forgive her for allowing her man to take Ricky away from her. At least not for a while.

Nikkie chirped, to show mami that everything was okay. But she didn't exactly look forward to move to this big city. What if there were other birds there? Mean birds?

The pidgeons at home weren't exactly neighborly fellas...

Nikkie crouched to a ball. She wasn't the most social of all canary birds. The only bird she dared to be herself in front were Ricky.

Later, three men were helping her mami to lift the stuff into their new apartment. It was smaller than their previous, but cozy. They placed Nikkies cage close to a big window where she had a view over the city. It looked amazing from here, and she new how beautiful skylines were at night! She could hardly wait until then!

"Alright then mrs Andrews, that would be all, yes?" One of the men said with a strong Portuguese accent. Mamis real new was Monica Andrews. But to Nikkie, she would always be mami.

"Yes, thank you so much boys! And please, just call me Monica." Mami replied and shook hands with the men.

When the men had left, mami started unpacking her stuff from the boxes. Nikkie watched with curiosity. She also help mami with deciding what object should be where.

Mami picked up an object, a porcelain figurine, a photo etc, and started to move it around. When she came to a spot Nikkie liked, the bird started to chirp higher and higher.

By the end of the day, they were practically finished.

Mami poured some seeds in Nikkies bowl and gave her some new water, before fixing herself some human food.

Nikkie were picking in the seeds without interest. She was waiting for night to fall so that she could see the skyline. A sudden picking on the window made her jump and nervously flap around.

"Yo newcomer! Welcome to Rio, gurl!" She heard an unfamiliar bird say. She turned around. Ouside the window were a small blue crowned parakeet. She blinked and tilted her head. "Yo gurl, whaddya look so scared? My name is Toki, and I promise ya gurl, I aint gunna eat ya!" Toki said and winked. She picked on the window again.

"Hey, my name is Nikkie" Nikkie said and jumped closer to the window. Toki didn't seem so bad, she actually sounded pretty nice.

"Whaddya doin in that cage? Birds should be free, gurl! I know! Whaddya say 'bout hangin downtown with me and I'll introduce ya to people!" Toki suggested.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll stay home for the night. I just got here, y'know. Some other night perhaps?" Nikkie said and tilted her head.

"Yeah, kewl" Toki said and smiled. "Gotta go then, how 'bout the day after tomorrow night? We could go to Next Level? I heard they're warmin up for the Carnival! So thats gunna be awesome!"

"Carnival?" Nikkie asked curiously. "Whats that?"

Toki rolled her eyes. "What is Carnival? Gurl, thats only tha biggest party in the WORLD! Ya'd be a FOOL to miss it!" Toki said and flapped her emerald green wings. "Anyway, mah buddies are waitin! See ya then!" She said and took off to a bunch of other birds sitting on a roof nearby and chatted away.

"Yeah, see ya then!" Nikkie said and slowly shook her head as Toki flew away with her friends. She heard that birds in Rio de Janeiro liked to party, and meeting Toki just confirmed her suspicions.

She looked forward coming with Toki to that club, Next Level was it? Funny name... It would be a good opportunity for her to get her mind off Ricky for once.

Nikkie jumped away to the hatch and managed to open it. Ricky had taught her to open most hatches. Damn, there was that Ricky again...

Nikkie flung herself out into the room too finally move her wings. She had been sitting in that cage since this morning, she could hardly jump around in that small cage! Even less fly! She turned around to fly to the kitchen, where her mami were eating a hasty dinner.

She loved flying, but then again, what bird doesn't?

"There you are, my little lady! I thought I heard some noise out there a while ago!" Mami said and hold up a finger for Nikkie to land on. Nikkie chirped.

"You know what happens next week, right?" Mami continued. "Then it's time for Carnival! Our first Carnival! Are you looking forward to it?"

Nikkie chirped again and did a little nod. Sure she was looking forward to it, either she probably didn't have much of a choice, since Toki would drag Nikkie with her no matter if she wanted to go or not.


	3. Gossip

**Wow, I'm thinking of a Pokémon fic too! But I guess I'll just have to delay that story until I'm done with OUATIR or TMNT... Anyway, enjoy this story and review!**

**/ Adelie**

-

Toki came visiting now and then next day. To tell Nikkie the newest gossip. Even though Nikkie didn't even know most of the birds she were talking about! After delivering her message, she would always leave. But only for a brief moment, then she would return with a new and juicy story.

Nikkie were glad to have made a friend so fast. It was only her second day in Rio, yet she already knew someone she could trust with almost anything. She hadn't told Toki much of her previous life, including Ricky. On second thought, the subject never came up anyway...

After Mami left for her new job at Blu Bird Sanctuary, Nikkie decided to fly around the flat to explore their new home.

She did some loops and other advanced flight aerobatics, before landing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She took a quick glance at her reflection. She really didn't like herself... Yellowish gray with some olive green around her eyes and wingtips. She had seen a program on TV about canary birds once. They were booming in many different colors, most usual were yellow, but there were also green and red ones. At least they weren't as boring as her.

She sighed and started to investigate her surroundings. The bathroom were too small to contain a tub, but there was a shower and the mosaic on the walls were of colorful birds in a jungle. This apartment was small, but very nicely decorated! It must have cost a fortune!

A sudden peck on the window announced Toki's arrival. Nikkie flew back to the living room and greeted Toki, who were jumping up and down on the window sill with excitement. Apparently she had something really important to say.

"Ay, gurl! Ya pumped for tomorrow?" Toki squeeled. Nikkie folded her wings.

"Sort of, yeah! How about it?" Nikkie replied.

"Well ya better be! By the way, ya know I told you 'bout the cockatoo? That evil, ugly one? The one who guarded me and my friends for some stupid smugglers?"

"What? Ya haven't told me anything 'bout that?"

"Oh, well... Anyway, that happened. True story!" Toki shrugged. "I just met one of the birds who totally kicked his tailfeathers! Or, I met them both! They are real heroes among us birds, at least among us who was going to be sold as barbeque meat on a black market..." She shivered.

"Well, who are they?" Nikkie asked curiously.

"The Blue Macaw couple! They're called Jewel and Blu, and your owner work for Blu's owner! Isn't that cool?" Toki continued.

"Yeah, I guess that's a bit cool... Do you know if they'll be on that club tomorrow?" Nikkie asked. She really wanted to meet them.

"Don't think so... they've got chicks, and unless they find a babysitter who aren't afraid of getting mauled by three vicious little monsters, Jewel won't be able to come. And Blu is weird, he doesn't like samba!" Toki said and shockingly shook her head. "The only reason he comes out at all is to meet his friends!" She flapped her wings, a bit restless.

"I gotta go now, see ya later gurl!" She said and flew off.

"Yeah, see ya later too, Toki!" Nikkie said and saw as her friend vanished up in the sky.

So, what to do until Mami comes home? Nikkie wondered to herself and flew another round in the apartment.

****

When Mami came home, it was beginning to get dark outside. Nikkie were in her cage again and pulled on her little bell without much interest. However, when she heard her Mami open and close the door, she chirped happily and flew out to meet her.

Mami were happy to see her little birdie, so she held up a finger for Nikkie to land on.

"Hey, my little lady! So what have you been up to?" She asked and scratched her little canary on her little chin. Nikkie chirped as an answer.

Mami walked in to the house with Nikkie nestled on her head.

"Oh, and Nikkie! Tomorrow night, I'll have to work late. They're short on staff and we've just got a batch of damaged birds in. They will need people to take care of them during the night. I hope you won't be mad at me?" Mami said to her little bird and lifted her away of the her head. Nikkie chirped again.

No, quite the opposite. She was relieved to hear that her Mami would be gone for the night. Since she was going to be that too.


	4. Partytime!

**So, I just uploaded several chapters of my fic at the same time? Well, that's because I wrote three chapter in one night :D! I know I should be studying... But seriously, history is like the most boring thing ever...  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I suggest you listen to .com/watch?v=bqao21cZ5nM Samba do Brazil - Ey Macarena while reading the clubbing part, because that's what I did while writing it ;)**

**And if you know any good samba musicians, let me know in the reviews! I really love that kind of music!  
/ Adelie**

-

The next day, Nikkie had fixed herself up by taking a bath in her birdbath. She was nervous for tonight.

She waited just outside the living room window for Toki. But the longer she waited, the more she began to doubt. What if Toki didn't come? What if Toki just tricked her? Then she would be no better than the pigeons at home!

But when she heard the familiar "HEY GURL!" , she felt silly for distrusting Toki. Toki was probably the best friend Nikkie ever had, even though they just met a two days ago!  
"Ya ready for some REAL partying down in Rio?" the blue crowned parakeet said.

"You can count on it, sistah!" Nikkie cheered and flew up to Toki. Toki did a little loop before heading for the club. Nikkie sided up with her friend. Toki's beak were moving all the time. Sometimes, it was hard to make out any real words, so Nikkie decided to enjoy the sight of Rio instead. The sun had gone down and the city were lit up by all the millions of houses and buildings where the humans still were awake.

"By the way, Toki." She asked. "Why is it called 'Next Level'?"

Toki shrugged. "Dunno, but what I do know is that Next Level is tha level!" She said and swooped down to the ground. They were headed to a fruit market. Nikkie still followed Toki, putting her full trust in the hyperactive green bird. She started to feel second thoughts about this whole thing.

"Errm Toki... I'm starting to think that..." Nikkie said cautiously, but she was interrupted by Toki when she exclaimed:

"HERE WE ARE, AMIGOS!" She shouted to a bunch of other birds who where sitting next to a batch of juicy melons, eying the fruits with hungry eyes.. When the birds saw her, they squawked, chirped or did whatever sound they felt fitted best and flew up to meet Nikkie and Toki.

"Errybody! This is Nikkie! Nikkie, meet my amigos!" Toki said and joined with the birds. Nikkie flew insecurely to the stranger birds. There were five of them. One emerald green macaw called Enri, the two smaller, red parrot sisters Nani and Nina, a small yellow bird who eagerly introduced himself as Juan and the last one, a cockatiel called Violet.

"So, Toki lured you here too?" Violet asked and stretched out a claw to greet Nikkie. Nikkie looked awkwardly at Violet stretched out claw.

"Isn't that a human thing?" Nikkie asked suspiciously. The other birds laughed.

"Yeah right, sorry! I used to be a pet, so I guess that human behavior is sort of contagious" Violet chuckled and withdrew her claw.

"As long as we won't get infected!" Enri said and the other laughed.

"Of course not" Violet purred and raised her comb a bit.

"You used to be a pet?" Nikkie asked curiously. Violet nodded disdainfully.

"Yeah, but I grew tired of 'em y'know? Always making you do stupid tricks for some stupid treats, that just ain't natural." She said and shrugged. "So I escaped"

Nikkie's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears.

"You ran away from your family?" She exclaimed. Violet nodded and slightly raised her comb again.

"'Nuff talkin' I say!" Nina said and flapped excitedly with her wings.

"Lets get out feathers shakin instead!" Nani continued and the sisters giggled.

The birds cheered and so they all headed down to the club. Nikkie followed them- Unable to back out now, she decided to hang out with these birds and see what would happen.

The club was neatly hided from the humans, in a side alley beyond the fruit market. In the club, the party had already started.

The music boomed so loud that Nikkie hardly could hear herself think. There were birds in all shapes, sizes and colors everywhere and they all danced.

Far away were a podium where a couple of birds sang and provided the music.

"Alright birdies! Lets shake some tailfeathers!" Toki shouted over the loud music and faster than Nikkie had time to react, they had all disappeared into the mass of partying birds.

Nikkie were scared at first. But then, the music struck her. She had never heard music like this before. She hadn't heard much music at all! Only Ricky would sing something for her now and then, but they had never danced before.

Yet, something in the music made Nikkie feel... Secure. Relaxed, happy. And a strong urge to dance.

She found a less crowded place on top of some wooden crates and without even noticing herself, she started dancing. She had never danced before, yet it felt as natural as flying. Maybe even better.

"ALRIGHT, I WANNA SEE EVERY BIRD IN HERE MOVE THEIR BODY NOW! CLAP THOSE WINGS TOGETHER AND LETS RAISE THA ROOF! CA-CAAW!" Pedro shouted and flew some rounds over the mass. Nico smiled widely and used his hat as a small tambourine to add on some effects to the music.

Every bird on the podium fired up the song even more. Drums were booming, somewhere a couple of birds were jumping around on a guitar a human left there a long time ago.

Nico sang with them and danced like one of them. It was in times like this, that the little brightly yellow canary bird loved to be alive.

Pedro landed next to him. "Look what the cat dragged in!" Pedro said and pointed to the three birds who just entered. Two blue macaws and one toucan. Nico and Pedro went to greet their old friends.

"Blu! Rafi! How ya been guys? And Jewel! Ya lookin' might'e fine tonight, gurl!" Pedro greeted them and did a comical bow for Jewel.

"Didn't ya say you couldn't come, eh Blu?" Nico asked slyly and landed on the ground.

"Well, we thought so. We couldn't find a babysitter and all..." Blu said, not knowing how to continue.  
"But luckily, Eva stepped in for us!" Jewel said to save her mate from an awkward situation.

"Yeah, and Eva's also keeping an eye on our kids while I'm away! Makes me feel kinda bad..." Rafael said, rubbing his neck.

"Don't worry about that! If I were those kids, I'd watch out for Eva!" Pedro said. "No offense Rafi, but your gurl can be a real...!" Luckily Nico shoved his hat into Pedro's mouth and thus silencing him, before he could finish that sentence.

"Like mah man Pedro here said, don't worry! You're here to chill out, amirite?" Nico said and took off from the ground. "So go ahead! Have some time for yourselves!" he continued.

Pedro spitted out Nico's hat and tossed it to him. The canary caught it midair placed it on his head again. He was just about to turn around to fly around the club, just for fun and see what everybody else were doing, when he spotted something in the corner of his eye. He came to a halt in midair and stared at the most beautiful bird he had ever seen.


	5. Fruitsalad

**Enjoy this days second chapter, and the story's fourth!  
Oh, and I blame google translate for any error in the portuguese grammar!  
/ Adelie  
**

**-**

Nico couldn't stop staring at her.

Her grayish yellow feathers sparkled like emerald green in the light of the club and the way she danced...! She didn't dance like most birds here, they were just flopping around randomly and waved in tune with the music. But this bird, she actually gave the music a physical form!

She was dancing on top of some crates and probably didn't notice Nico. Dancing in sync with the music, and sometimes it seemed like she was flying without flapping her wings!

"Ey Nico! Somethin' wrong man?" Pedro suddenly asked next to him. Nico realized he had been standing still and just stared at something for a while now. Pedro followed his gaze and discovered what his amigo had been looking at.

"Dayum! Talkin' 'bout a hotwing!" He gave Nico a sly smile. "Why aren't yo talkin' to her yet? Yo ain't chicken are you?" He teased.

Nico raised a couple of invisible eyebrows at his compadre. "Come on man, who do you think I am?" He said nervously with a stifled laugh. Pedro made some chicken sound and pretended to scratch the ground while airborne.

Nico sighed. "Fine!"

"Thats right, amigo! Work that swaggah!" Pedro ca-cawed as Nico tilted his hat and made his way to the pretty bird.

"Boa noite, senhora bonita!" Nico decided to greet her in portguese, just in case she didn't talk english. And even if she did, ladies liked foreign and mystical men, right?

Nikkie where like in trance while she danced. She had never felt like this before, and she never wanted this moment to end. However, she was abruptly snatched back to reality by a someone who suddenly talked to her... In portoguese! What happened then happened very fast!

She gave out a startled chirped and jumped a bit in surprise, however that also made her step outside of the crate. She tripped backwards and fell to the ground.

Nico tried to reach for her wing to stop her, but he barely missed. He saw with a frightened look on his face how she fell and landed in a pile of fruit that the humans had tossed and the birds had taken care of. He hurried down to check on her.

The music suddenly stopped and everyone gathered around the scene. Spread laughters could be heard, but the one who laughed the loudest were the red cardinal bird Pedro.

"Sinto muito! Você está bem?" Nico hurried to apologize and reached out a wing to help her up.

Nikkie was covered in mashed fruit and fruit juice and still a bit startled by the strangers sudden approach. The laughing birds made her blush in embarrassment. The stranger who startled her said something again. She looked up at him, sort of expecting him to point at her and laugh or something like it. Instead he looked scared and remorseful. She was struck for a moment, unable to respond.

The stranger was a yellow colored canary bird with black tips on his wing and tail quills and a darker yellow around his eyes. And on top of his head was a blue and green bottle cap, probably serving as a hat. He was one of the most handsome birds she had ever seen. But then again, she couldn't remember any other canary she met, other than Ricky.

"Sorry?" She said and thankfully accepted his help.

"So you do speak english then?" He said and helped her up on her feet. She nodded.  
"Oh, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" He apologized again, this time in english.

She smiled faintly to him and shook her head in a try to get rid of the fruity mess in her ears.

"No, no really. It's... okay." She said and shook her wings. "I'm alright..." She laughed quietly. What would Mami say when she came home to discover that her bird was covered in fruitsalad?  
He gave her a skeptical look, but when she assured him again that she was alright, he turned to the curious mass of birds. Some were still laughing.

"You see something amusing?" He snarled at the birds. Without an answer, the music started again and everyone went back to singing and dancing. Nobody wanting to risk pissing Nico off. However two birds remained, and one of them were laughing. Pedro was almost bend over with laughter, but Toki looked angry as she stood with her wings at her hips and legs widely spread apart, She was drumming with one foot on the ground and looked menacingly at Nico.

"Nice goin' there, crazy love-hawk!" Pedro giggled and dried the tears from his eyes.

Toki didn't say anything, she just stepped forward to Nico, took his hat and slammed it into his head before tossing it back to him.

"Yeah, nice goin' there, Nico!" She snorted and folded her wings.

"Your name is Nico?" Nikkie asked. Dumb question, she thought to herself. Nico nodded and slowly placed his hat on his head again. Nikkie smiled to him. "Mine is Nikkie..." She introduced herself.

Nico smiled back to her. "Nice to meet you, Nikkie!" He said and gently tapped the edge of his hat.  
Toki was miming Nico and signed for him leave while she tried to get Nikkie away to wash the mess off. She was apparently pissed off at Nico, even though he had apologized several times!

"Eh, you dance great!" Nico improvised, to have a reason to talk to Nikkie.

Nikkie laughed nervously. "Naah... Not really... I've never danced before..." She said quietly. Nico couldn't believe his ears.

"What? Are you kiddin'? You dance really good! You've got more talent in one of your quills than most birds have in their whole body! You shouldn't be so modest" He exclaimed and started walking towards her. Nikkie blushed. "And I think that with some training, you could be the best dancer in whole of Rio!" He said softer and winked to her.

"Hah! You just want another reason to meet her again, amirite?" The red cardinal behind him laughed and clasped his hand on Nicos shoulder. "Amigo, you crack me up sometimes, y'know?"

Nico sighed annoyingly and ignored him.

"Seriously though, you up for it?" Nico asked Nikkie. Nikkie tilted her head.

"Up for what?" She asked.

"Free lessons in samba! With me ofcourse" Nico said and grabbed Pedro's beak when he heard his amigo open it to come with another stupid comment.

Nikkie thought about it for a while. "Yeah, that sounds great..." She answered and shrugged.

"Soo, see ya at the mango stand tomorrow then?" Nico said hopefully and let go of Pedro, who was struggling to breathe as Nico accidentally covered his nostrils too.

Nikkie shrugged again. "Sure, if I can find it..." she laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, I bet you will." Nico ensured her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, thats great and all that! We have to get ya cleaned up gurl! Is your owner sees you like this, she's gunna FREAK!" Toki interrupted them and started pushing Nikkie to the exit.

Nico blinked and cocked his head. "You have an owner?" He said, obviously surprised.

Nikkie suddenly became even more nervous. "Y-yeah...?" She stuttered.

Nico shrugged. "Cool! See ya tomorrow then!" He said and waved to Nikkie and Toki as they passed through the exit. Nikkie waved back.

On the way out they walked past the birdgang from before.

"You little, lucky bird!" Nina gasped as they walked past. Her sister nodded in agreement. Nikkie looked confusedly at Toki.

"You see, Nico is quite the heartbreaker around here. But somehow, he seems to have taken a liking to you!" Toki answered and winked to Nikkie.

"He's one of the cutest guys in the Ipanema, yet hard to swoon. But congratulations, you seem to have defeated him with that fruit trick of yours!" Violet said, and Nikkie weren't sure if the cockatiel meant it as a compliment.

"Yeah, maybe you should to jump down in a fruit bowl too, Enri! Who knows, Sofia might notice you then!" Juan teased the big, green parrot.

"Shut your beak, pipsqueak!" Enri said and blushed.


	6. Home again

**Third chapter for tonight... Yeah, I should be studying... Or write more on the TMNT story...**

**/Adelie**

-

Nikkie, Nina, Nani and Toki headed home to Nikkie's place. Toki tried to convince Violet to come with them, but she claimed that she had to leave. Urgent family business.

Nikkie had quite the trouble with flying since she still were covered in fruit sauce. But she managed to keep afloat and to keep up with her friends.

Nina and Nani became wild with excitement as they arrived.

"O em gee! This place is COZY!"

"Yeah! Look at this, sis! She's got her own POOL!"  
Nikkie stopped the parrot sisters before they took a dive in the "pool".  
"No no! That's not a pool! That's a toilet... It's a human thing..." Nikkie warned them. But when the sisters asked what the toilet was good for, Nikkie tried to explain what the humans did with them. It was awkward. And the parrot sisters probably got scarred for life.

"Eww! Humans are like, WEIRD!" Nani shrieked and Nina nodded in agreement.

"Uh-oh sistahs! I think we've got a human on approach!" Toki suddenly warned them and Nikkie guided the three city birds out through the bathroom window.

"See ya tomorrow gurl! And you HAVE to tell us about your 'dance lesson' with Nico!" Toki said and winked. Nikkie blushed.

"Don't be silly Toki!" She said defensively, which only made Toki laugh.  
Suddenly Nikkie heard Mami turn the key in the door. She raced as fast as he could to her cage and her birdbath and started to bathe the fruit mess away. However, she only got halfway when Mami peeked in.

"Hey, why aren't you answering when I call you, Nick?" Mami asked, but when she noticed Nikkie taking a bath, she quickly covered her eyes and jokingly said; "Oh I'm sorry! Tell me when you're done!" And she laughed.

Nikkie chirped and flew to greet her Mami.

"You aren't mad at me for leaving you home alone, right?" Mami said as Nikkie landed on her shoulder. Nikkie chirped again.

Nope, because she hadn't been home alone. She hadn't even been home! Nikkie smiled to herself when she imagined the look on Mami's face if she ever would find out where she had been!  
"Yuck! Nikkie, why are you all sticky? And smell like papaya? You haven't broken one of my perfume bottles again, have you?"  
Nikkie had to smile again. If she only knew.

-

For the rest of the night, Nico was floating on clouds. Everything around him happened in a blur.

Pedro had by now spread out to the whole club that Nico were madly in love and had a date with the bird of his dreams tomorrow.

At first, Nico tried to brush off those rumors as false, she were nothing but a friend who he were to give free dance lessons. But after an hour or two he gave up and let the birds believe whatever they wanted.

Nico had gone back to daydreaming. And he had questions buzzing around in his subconscious. Questions regarding Nikkie.

Where did she come from? Was she new around? Why is she so shy and modest? Was she afraid of something?

He also had a feeling she was hiding something. And that made him worried.

"Yo Nico!" Pedro's familiar voice brought him back to reality. "Why you so gloom, man? Were here to PARTY, yo!"

"Pfft! Yo callin' that partyin'?" Nico smirked and tilted his hat. "Watch and learn, amigo!"


End file.
